¿Que si te amo?
by Karinita1919
Summary: ¿Que se puede hacer para sanar el corazòn de una amiga? ¿que puede descubrir una noche de confesiones?


**Bien, aquí un fic, meramente de Ron y hermione, demás esta aclarar que los personajes no son míos, los tome un ratito prestado... sin fines de lucro (y bla bla bla) **

**La historia se centra en años después del colegio en el departamento de la muchacha... quise darle una buena introducción pero... creo que soy pésima en eso (roche).**

**En fin... sin más solo un "dejen comentarios por favor" les dejo con:**

_**¿Que si te amo?**_

**_Parte I: Noche de confusiones _**

_¿Que si te amo?  
Me preguntas cuando estoy viendo tus ojos... me desconciertas con tus preguntas es muy cierto... por que yo aprendí amarte desde las sombras... y a besarte con mi silencio...  
_  
Ron miro furtivamente por el dintel de aquélla habitación:   
Hermione reposaba cansadamente sobre su cama, su respiración era agitada y aun conservaba algunas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, por la cólera botada, pequeños cabellos bajaban sobre su rostro; la muchacha se giro para acomodarse bien -entre sueños- y emitió un leve suspiro...  
Ron dibujo una media sonrisa triste en su rostro, ¿como era posible que permitiera que su amiga llorara y sufriera tanto por una persona que - para él- no la merecía? dio suaves pasos para acercarse a ella se coloco de cuclillas frente a su rostro y llevo (instintivamente) su mano hacia la mejilla de la muchacha -la acaricio- 

_¿Que si te amo?  
Me preguntas cuando te tomo entre mis brazos... me haces caer en un abismo de desconfianza... por que a veces soy yo la que duda... por esa mirada que se pierde en la distancia..._

Hermione se sobre salto por la caricia de su amigo (y logro salir de sus sueños, si es que estaba soñando) ron dio un paso atrás y se acomodo sentándose en el suelo...un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación mientras ron (quien había agachado la mirada tratando de idealizar la palabra perfecta en una conversación) sentía la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos pardos sobre su ser.  
Un ligero sonido salió de la cama de Hermione mientras ella trataba de incorporarse.  
Ron levanto la mirada en ese momento y la castaña se sintió desfallecer al perderse en aquel mar profundo de su contemplación.

El muchacho se levanto lentamente (casi, casi midiendo sus pasos) y se acomodo al lado de su compañera de habitación...

- ¿mejor? Pregunto titubando mientras movía sus manos en una forma extraña (tal vez retorciéndolas levemente) coloco su mirada hacia el suelo.  
- Si- menciono de forma inaudible Hermione mientras sentía que una nueva tormenta se apoderaba de su ser (las lagrimas bordearon sus ojos)- ¡¡no lo puedo creer ron!! Aun no logro entender todo esto...él...yo...- sus palabras no pudieron salir mas, una consumidora tristeza la había atrapado-  
- Shhh- le dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para acomodarla en un cálido abrazo...

Hermione se dejó llevar por el gesto del muchacho, la protección que le transmitía el muchacho la llenaba de total paz. Levantó su mirada suavemente y buscó la del muchacho.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse el espacio entre sus alientos eran mínimos.

_¿Que si te amo?  
Me preguntas, que no sientes el palpitar en mi pecho... esos latidos que me arrancas al sentir... que estás conmigo y sentirme dueña tus besos... esos besos que me hacen estremecer... que me han hecho pecar cuando gozo de ellos... _

Hermione contemplo sus labios y volvió a colocar su mirada en los ojos de ron, gradualmente levanto su mano y con la yemas de sus dedos acaricio los labios del muchacho; una electricidad acogedora recorrió sus cuerpos... cerraron sus ojos lentamente y se embriagaron de una completa pasión...  
Llevo su rostro levemente hacia delante y en el momento una chispa recorrió la habitación, sus bocas fueron entre abriéndose mansamente mientras él comenzaba a explorar sus labios.  
Aquel era el beso mas pasional y lleno de amor que su ser podría entregar, deslizo sus manos hacia el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo mas hacia si...no se permitiría dejarlo ir (no a él).

_¿Que si te amo?  
Yo te amo más que aquella niña a su juguete... sin exigirte nada a cambio solo amor, como es posible que no sientas las lágrimas que he derramado... al sentir que soy tan tuya... al tocar el mismo fuego cuando estalla mi corazón...   
_  
Sus rostros se giraron mientras un calor los embriago, sus respiraciones se habían tornado esporádicas ( a penas si podían respirar) sus manos bajaron de su nuca y se colocaron sobre el torso del muchacho, entonces sintió el estallido de un corazón lleno de pasión, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y aun con los ojos cerrados logro apartarse suavemente de los labios del pelirrojo; su corazón había triplicado sus latidos la sangre fluía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo... un gemido emanó de sus labios.

_¿Que si te amo?  
Y todavía lo preguntas...si yo escucho a través de tus oídos... si yo soy fiel como aquel perro con su amo... tú eres el aire si me pides que respire...  
Si yo soy agua cuando me dices que sientes sed...  
No me preguntes entonces mi vida... si te amo... por que no sabré responder..._

Ron la quedo mirando por segundos apenas, sentía que sus mejillas se habían abochornado, agachó su mirada, paso sus manos sobre su rostro y sus dedos se escabulleron en su cabello; la castaña comprendió el debate que su amante estaría pasando, levanto sus manos hasta la cabeza de ron, las coloco sobre esta suavemente, agacho su rostro hacia la de su compañero y beso sus cabellos, inhalo el aroma que de estos brotaban; el pelirrojo alzo la mirada haciendo que Hermione esquivara aquel posible golpe, la contemplación de los dos fue directa...  
- Hermione tu...- titubeo y respiro hondamente como para corroborar que estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir- ¿tú me...amas?- pregunto ron mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al dintel de la habitación (donde todo había comenzado) sin esperar alguna respuesta  
- ¿que si te amo?- pregunto la castaña mientras sentía que una tibias lagrimas la invadían... "que si lo amo?" se preguntaba una y otra ves

Millones de excusas invadieron la mente de ron, justificaciones que estaba seguro hermione le daría...aquel beso no era de un simple agradecimiento él lo sabia, pero si sentía aquellas emociones por él... ¿porque le había afectado tanto lo que le había pasado horas...días (apenas) antes?

**_Parte II: Besos de fuego _**

_Por que cada vez que estoy entre tu cuerpo… cada vez que siento tu respiración es un segundo que de mi vida estás matando para hacer de mi un zombi que solo vive por tu amor..._

Hermione no vacilo en ir tras ron, que para ese momento ya estaría en el dintel del apartamento (algo le indicaba que la seguía esperando).

Sus ojos se dilataron al verla corriendo hacia él, sus piernas flaquearon, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y agacho su mirada...

La castaña freno sus pasos... ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Porque reaccionaba así Ron?

- esto... no esta pasando como deseaba Hermione...tu...- y su voz se hizo inaudible, mientras el pelirrojo sentía que un gran nudo se apoderaba de su garganta- tu no me amas ...solo-  
- no estoy confundida ... ron, si eso es lo que piensas...-interrumpió la castaña y se acerco rápidamente hacia él. 

Se movió sutilmente y colocándose de puntitas: alcanzo a rozar los labios del muchacho, no fue mucho, pero basto para que el cuarto se iluminara de tanta pasión, Hermione volvió a emitir otro suspiro y coloco su rostro sobre el torso de su amado (Ron no pudo contenerse y la lleno de un tibio abrazo) la muchacha tenia las manos apoyadas en el corazón de su amante, y esta ves no brotaban de sus ojos lagrimas de dolor sino de alegría por descubrir aquel afecto, emitió otro suspiro (porque, vaya que le costaba respirar cuando lo tenia cerca) … ¿y todavía le preguntaba si lo amaba? ¿Acaso no lo notaba?  
(Ella estaba segura que todas sus relaciones pasadas, hasta aquella que la había hecho llorar hace poco, eran solo simples "esperas" en busca de este gran amor), alzo su mirada para esperar encontrase con la de ron pero él tenia cerrado los ojos.

_Aun cuando presiento que estas dentro de mi cama, y tu mirada vaga en un rincón... buscando tal vez otros horizontes.._

Volvió a elevarse y entre abrió los labios rogando que el pecoso no se arrepintiera de eso (de besarla) pero el muchacho también lo hizo y con un abrazo la atrajo mas hacia si, Hermione se dio un pequeño impulso y rápidamente colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de ron (mientras este seguía besándola mas apasionadamente) deslizo sus manos por debajo de la polera de él, y su piel se estremeció al contacto de la suya; ron la dirigió hacia la pared, la apoyo ahí y logro cerrar la puerta (sin dejar de besarla).

Se soltó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros (Hermione emitió un gemido leve) poco a poco fue bajando sus caricias hasta que se detuvo en el broche de aquel vestido (jugando) sutilmente bajo el cierre de este y Hermione se mostró casi, casi en su total esplendor (bajo sus piernas y logro incorporarse apoyándose del muro en el que estaba recostada)

Ron volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente y la apreso contra su cuerpo, Hermione deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca de él y comenzó a jugar con los pequeños cabellos que caían (inconscientes) sobre su nuca  
Entonces solo entonces…  
Ron la tomo entre sus brazos y amorosamente la llevo hacia su habitación, no falto mucho para que el total de sus prendas quedaran esparcidas en el suelo.  
El muchacho deslizó sus manos por los cabellos de mione y rozo con sus labios (todo) su rostro, se deslizó (nuevamente) por su cuello (La castaña suspiró largamente) estaban lleno de una polución completa embriagados extasiados de plena fogosidad colmados de una total excitación se asieron plenamente entre movimientos armónicos, Ron le expreso todo su amor a Hermione en una entrega pasional.

Desenfrenados: ron volvió a besar a su amada y acaricio sus pechos, sus muslos, todo su ser por completo, sus bocas se exploraron llenamente, sus piernas se entre cruzaron y se giraron (ahora Hermione quedaba encima) la muchacha coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de ron y esporádicamente fue deslizándolas hacia la nuca del muchacho, para luego ir besando cada parte de su cuerpo (como él lo había hecho antes, solo segundos antes)  
Le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas…

El pelirrojo volvió a besarla al punto que sus pulmones colapsarían por falta de oxígeno, se separo levemente y aspiro su aliento, la miró directamente a los ojos tratando de expresarle por completo su amor.

"te amo"- susurro ron y hermione volvió a sollozar.

Para lo demás no hace falta palabras se envolvieron en el mas loco de los sentimientos volvieron a sumirse en las caricias y besos que los había incitado minutos antes hasta llegar a este punto, con una gran efusión y ternura hermione se fundió en él quedando solo un cuerpo lleno de ilusión, sus manos se asían mas a su espalda tratando de entender que ello no era un sueño.

Minutos después, hermione apoyo su cabeza en el torso del muchacho y cerro los ojos lentamente: entonces se quedo dormida… ron en cambio se acomodo más en aquellas sabanas (color ladrillo), acaricio los cabellos de la muchacha mientras ella descansaba placidamente en su pecho… ¡¡¡Dios como la amaba!!!  
Giro su cabeza (solo un poco) y se perdió en el horizonte que reflejaba la ventana detrás del vidrio.

… Se incorporo lentamente y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama con una almohada de por medio (Hermione se había acomodado a un lado de su cuerpo, reposaba ahora en sus propios brazos que hacían de almohada.

_Esperando ser amado por otra que no soy yo... aun así te digo que te amo... te amo... por las miles de caricias que brotan de tu cuerpo... por los celos que despiertas en mi cuando te vas..._

Apoyo sus manos en el colchón y en un ágil movimiento se levanto de la cama, descanso sus pies sobre el añejo parquet del apartamento, las paredes cremas lo acompañaron en su camino pues se dirigió al dintel de la habitación y desde ahí, apoyándose en el marco, diviso toda la sala…

Hermione lo miro expectante, había reaccionado ante cada movimiento de ron antes de levantarse de la cama (totalmente callada) luego cuando notó que en vuelto en la sabana había logrado levantarse con cierta consternación, la muchacha se levanto en sus manos y giro su rostro un poco (pues estaba boca abajo acostada) y lo vio ahí parado en la entrada de la habitación. 

Su ser se atiborro de una sensación extraña sus pulsaciones aumentaron y entonces entendió que: tenía un inmenso miedo a perderlo  
"no a Él" rogó mientras contemplaba el techo.

_Por que siento que te quiero cada día que no te tengo, por que haces que dude del amor que nos tenemos al preguntarme a diario si te sigo amando o te deje de amar...  
¿Que si te amo... preguntas...?_

Evaluó que no había demostrado, ni siquiera había dado señal alguna, de los sentimientos hacia él y que de repente eso era la causa para que ron se mostrara desconcertado; esa misma noche había enseñado una muestra más de confusión pidiéndole ayuda en su soledad….por que había sido traicionada: ¿Cómo sucedía, que si amaba a ron se hubiera sentido herida en aquella traición?  
"Orgullo de Mujer"- se justificó- 

Se levanto pues de la cama, y se dirigió a la sala notó que no había ninguna ropa tirada a la entrada de esta (¿en que momento la había recogido?) recorrió cada rincón de la sala (solo) con su mirada y encontró sobre el mueble color ocre de tres cuerpos (finamente) doblada aquella sabana que (sabia) había estado cubriéndole el cuerpo…

Cerró su vista apresuradamente y unas grandes gotas que nacían de sus ojos fueron bordeándole el rostro "Se fue" dibujo su corazón en su mente, y en su rostro se esbozo un gesto de total melancolía  
Callo de rodillas (semi desnuda) en medio de la sala.

"Como decirte que te amo con palabras simples, claras y convincentes, que no dejen duda alguna." Susurró entre lamentos Hermione y trato inútilmente, de secarse las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

"Como decirte que te amo, cuando mis ojos no saben verte de otra manera, mas que amorosamente. Como decirte que te amo, si sabes que no soy capaz de herirte, ni demostrar mi turbación ante tu silencio." Completo Ron quien la observaba desde la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con la sala.

El corazón de la muchacha se regocijo e instintivamente se giro en su propio eje (aun apoyada sobre el parquet) y lo vislumbro ahí semi sonriéndole.  
Se levanto ágilmente y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Como decirte que te amo, y adivines que mi futuro no se vislumbrarlo sin ti y mis pasos son casi el eco de los tuyos. Como decirte que te amo, cuando se que soy prisionero de tus promesas y tus brazos, de tu mirada y de tu risa." 

Hablaba el pelirrojo mientras Hermione se encaminaba en su encuentro, mientras le extendía sus brazos en su espera.  
Ya cuando la mujer había llegado a colocarse a solo escasos milímetros de distancia, esta le susurro:

"Como decirte que te amo, cuando mi vida desde hace muchos años reside en formar parte de la tuya para siempre y por siempre. Como decirte que te amo, si te consta que el solo pensamiento de perderte, me quita la respiración. Como decirte que te amo, sin hacerte prisionero de este sentimiento y que sepas que mi fuerza radica en amarte como lo hago."

Ron esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de hermione (que seguía semi cubierta por aquella sabana) la muchacha se colocó de puntillas y le regalo un beso en una de sus mejillas mientras ron aprovechaba la oportunidad para inhalar el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos.

"Como decirte que te amo mas que a mi misma, que fuiste quien puso ese hermoso sentimiento en mi pecho, el cual siempre florecerá en mi corazón. Sobra decirte que te amo porque... Tu eres mi luna y mi sol, el aire que respiro, parte de mi alma, y lo que mas le agradezco a Dios.  
Como decirte que te amo..."  
Continúo la castaña mientras aspiraba el aroma de ron (apoyada en el torso de este) ron esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba más….aquel poema….no se había olvidado para nada de aquel poema; que juntos habían descubierto y que en una promesa habían dicho solo recitarlo ante una sola persona…: la amada.

"¡Cuando tú eres todo lo que soy!"- le susurró el muchacho y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos…

Ron miro furtivamente por el dintel de aquélla habitación:   
Hermione reposaba cansadamente sobre su cama, su respiración era agitada y aun conservaba aquella bella sonrisa que había tenido durante toda aquella tarde mientras se entregaba nuevamente a ron…  
El muchacho sonrió al verla así

**Fin**

**Bien, ahora pediré con todo el corazón me dejen su opinión, dándole clic a aquel botoncito de "go"... así sea un "pésimo" y un sin fin de criticas...**


End file.
